Usually available/easily attainable biochemical, anthropometric, and physical examination (nutrient-based lesions) parameters will be studied in this research to identify the elements of a feasible prognostic nutrition index useful in predicting decline in functional status of the older adult without much additional cost. The nutritionally challenged older adult in this theory experiences functional status decline that may be preventable/premature. Identifying nutritional predictors of functional status decline through research will promote the long-range objective of this research, the identification and treatment of predictors and the development of preventive strategies for the modifiable causes of nutritional challenge that promote decline. Cognitive and affective as well as physical components of functional status decline will be measured (dependent variables). Multivariate multiple regression will look at the independent variables measured within each of the biochemical, anthropometric, and nutrition physical examination parameters in relation to the components of functional status decline as well as in relation to functional status decline as a whole. Prevention/delay of functional status decline in the older adult by screening/treatment and development of preventive practices for predictors of decline will increase independence and quality of life of the older adult and allow nursing and other health care team professionals to focus on rehabilitation/prevention as opposed to treatment of disease.